


Worth Fighting For

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [23]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Sam Gamgee, Elijah feels good things are worth fighting for and wants Sean to believe it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe.

Sean was still getting used to Austin, but liked it well enough, and since Elijah hadn't given up his Venice beach home, Sean had begun to enjoy splitting their time between the two locations. Each time they went back and forth, it was like taking a vacation in a place that already felt like home.

This morning was a rarity, with neither of them having an appointment, but being allowed to wake up knowing they could spend the day in bed if they wanted. It was certainly a temptation, for Sean liked nothing better than to lie in bed with Elijah in his arms. He enjoyed their sex life, but if he was pressed, he'd have to admit he loved the quiet times the most, just lying with Elijah in his arms, hearing the younger man's steady breathing and feeling the warmth of his body.

That body had changed a lot in all the years they'd known each other. Elijah could still pass for younger, but there was no trace left of the boyish eighteen year-old he'd first met. "Fifteen years ago," Sean asked him, "did you ever think we'd wind up here like this?"

"I never gave up hoping we would, but it was never up to me, Irish."

Sean nodded. "I know it was my fault we weren't together sooner. I put you through a lot, Elijah. I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd given up on me. I sure gave you enough reason."

Elijah stretched, then snuggled close to Sean again. "We're good together, Sean, and whenever I found myself doubting we could have a life, I remembered Sam's words about there being good in this world and that it was worth fighting for. That got me through all the bad times. We fought hard for our happy ending and Sam was right, it _was_ worth fighting for."

Sean ran his fingers through Elijah's dark hair, worn much shorter now than Sean liked it. "I'm just glad we didn't have to wait as long for our happy ending as Frodo and Sam did for theirs. I wouldn't have expected you to wait for me as long as Frodo did for Sam."

"Frodo waited as long as he had to for _his_ Sam," Elijah told Sean, craning his neck so their eyes met. "How could I do any less for _mine_?"

Sean felt a lump in his throat and blinked back the beginning of tears. Not trusting himself to speak, he answered by leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Elijah's lips.


End file.
